Saying 'No'
by dragonfly-affinity
Summary: KyoTama MomDad. A little fic about why Kyouya can never say 'no' and stick to it XD


Saying 'No' – An Ouran High Fic MomDad Action all the way KyoTama! XD Heavily inspired by Episode 14! I _love _that episode when the host club members all band together to 'protect' Tamaki from the newspaper club's president! That was so cute!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything TT but if I did – I'm sure you'd know about it! –wink-

Anyway – enjoy!

¦¦¦

Kyouya Ootori was a young man who was far too serious – as many sometimes thought – for his own good. However, it couldn't be denied that Kyouya Ootori was a man of a steadfast nature who adhered to no one's rules but his own. Of course, there _were _exceptions even to Kyouya's rules, which were usually thought of as absolute. Nine out of ten times, or actually, _every _time – these _exceptions _could be explained with a single name: Tamaki Suoh.

If it could be ever said that Kyouya had a weakness, it was for that 'hopeless idiot'. Whenever he _knew _that something _shouldn't _be done, he _always _said 'no'. He knew that it could be harsh, but he didn't just say 'no' for the fun of it. He could still remember the incident with the Newspaper Club. Now _that _was a perfect example of when he had said 'no' to protect a certain clueless blonde haired boy.

Though, of course, Tamaki being Tamaki – as the Hitachiins had nicely put it – was the only one who wasn't aware of what the Newspaper Club President's _true _intentions were – to destroy him – always the one who was so trusting and naïve; being 'pretty slow when it comes to things about him'. Of course, he had _insisted _on helping that Club that thrived on rumours and lies and when he used those eyes – those accursed _puppy eyes _– Kyouya knew that he just had to cave.

Considering their long-time friendship, there still wasn't a single time that came to mind when Kyouya could remember actually saying 'no' and _sticking to it_. Maybe it was always those eyes that worked their mysterious magic on him, or maybe it was just the fact that he hated to see Tamaki sad or miserable – Kyouya knew that he may never know the answer to that, but he knew that this 'illness' about saying 'no' was incurable, especially when it came to Tamaki.

In fact, it actually _only _happened when it came to Tamaki. Anybody else, he could say 'no' to perfectly fine – without even batting an eyelid – but lo' and behold, enter one Tamaki Suoh and everything becomes bedlam.

However, Kyouya knew that when it came to protecting the violet-eyed boy, even if he 'caved' there were still some conditions that Tamaki would have to abide by, but… the blonde haired boy didn't care as long as the primary target was achieved – such as helping the Newspaper Club in the aforementioned interview.

Even when it came to silly little things such as the 'Commoners' Games' they had played on the day of the Host Club's fated interview – to 'promote a sense of friendliness to clear away the negative image of the newspaper club', as Tamaki had put it – Kyouya _still _hadn't been able to say 'no'. Such a simple two letter word, but he could never use it and _mean it _when it came to one such as Tamaki Suoh.

With a small smile, Kyouya could still remember Tamaki whining about being the one to call out: "The Daruma Doll Fell!" and even though Kyouya was absolutely certain that he _hadn't _moved, when Tamaki had bugged him about – asked him to join pinkies at the tree; who was he to refuse? It was childish, he knew – but he still hadn't been able to refuse, even with such a little thing as that. Even when it came to Kankeri – 'hide and seek' – Tamaki had automatically designated him to be on, and he didn't even complain. Kyouya knew that it was unheard of, but he had no qualms with doing things that were asked of him – especially, no maybe, _only _– if Tamaki is the one to ask it of him.

Being unable to say 'no', Kyouya knew better than anybody, to one person – even if it's just one; was a terrible failing. However, if saying 'no' – yet not sticking to it, meant preserving the smile on Tamaki's beautiful face; Kyouya knew that it was a failing he could live with.

After all the Hitachiins had said themselves perfectly that: "We won't go easy on you if you touch our lord" and Honey had even proclaimed the members' love of their hopelessly lovable 'King', but no one knew that if anything _were _to happen to Tamaki – Kyouya would do everything and anything in his power to make those people _pay_.

His power as the 'Shadow King' was second to none. He was the driving force behind the Host Club, the 'puppet master' of sorts, but Kyouya – no matter how powerful he was – could still easily be called 'helpless' when it came to facing the King himself; Tamaki, to who would be the only person noted in possibly all of Kyouya's life history – as the only person in the world who would even bend his knee to; the only person he couldn't say 'no' to without rethinking his decision – even if only adjusting it slightly.

Kyouya knew that it was stupid to be proud of failings and mistakes – but with saying 'no' and Tamaki – he just couldn't find it in himself to be regretful or sorrowful in the least.

_Tamaki may be a hopeless idiot but he's **my **hopeless idiot; and maybe I'm an idiot for loving him. I may be smart, but even smart people can have their idiocies; and – I am glad of this particular idiocy. _

¦¦¦

Heh, heh – a _lot _of lines have been taken directly from Episode 14 itself, but it has to be one of my favourite episodes of the series if not _the _favourite for MomDad action! I absolutely adore this pairing and I just _had _to write something about it! Well, tell me what you guys thought of it!

Dragonfly

x


End file.
